The Masasha Series
by Louisfranc
Summary: Masasha and her master go to Kashyyyk to investigate some complaints the Wookies have of pirates.
1. Prologue

Star Wars

The Masasha Series:

Book 1:

 **I do not own Star Wars but the original charac** **ters in this story I have created such as Masasha and Zaaka.**

* * *

It is a time of relative peace in the Republic. Five years after the treaty of Coruscant, the Sith Empire and The Galactic Republic are in a fragile peace. Many Jedi fell in the previous war to the Sith Empire. The Order has moved to Tython and is training a new generation of Jedi Knights to protect the Republic.

One of these padawans, Masasha Louisson, daughter of a Jedi Knight, is sent to Tython to receive Jedi training. Assigned to Master Zaaka, a Togruta Jedi Master from the planet Shili, she trains to become a Jedi Sentinel.

However, the war has left many worlds in chaos. Kashyyyk is one such world. Once a Mid Rim system of the Wookies, now has been overrun by pirates looking to turn an extra profit. Masasha and her master, Zaaka have been sent by the council to Kashyyyk to learn more about the situation.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival at Kashyyyk

Chapter 1: Arrival at Kashyyyk

Hyperspace travel always made Masasha feel a little uneasy. She was used to wide open spaces on planets like Tython. Being holed up in a starship for days was too constricting. Masasha was a Jedi Padawan. Her master and she had been sent to Onderon to find out more about increased reports of pirates. This was her first real assignment with her master, and she felt anxious.

Masasha, a young human female, fifteen years of age, stood behind the controls of a Defender-class starship. Her brown hair was tied up in a nice braid to keep her hair out of her eyes while training. She had brown eyes and fair skin, and wore a simple padawan robe. Her lightsabers hung from her belt at each side, as most Jedi would wear them. Her padawan braid hung down past her shoulder, a symbol of her status within the Order. Zaaka sat at the controls, a Jedi master of the age of thirty-five. She was a member of the Togruta race. Her white and blue striped montrals hung from her head, and her orange and white skin was typical of her race. She carried a double-bladed lightsaber and similarly wore it at her belt. Her robes were quite a bit fancier than Masasha's, though still plain and simple Jedi robes.

"How much longer until we arrive?" Masasha asked anxiously.

"Patience my young padawan." Zaaka said, her lekku bouncing around while she was working at the controls.

"Yes Master." Masasha said not liking to be stuck in such a small space like this for extended periods of time.

Masasha figured she'd walk around the ship to clear her mind and prepare for what lie ahead of her. Her first stop was the cargo hold. The cargo hold was filled with crates of various sizes and shapes meant to look like a smuggler's vessel if they were captured or searched. Masasha figured that the crates probably contained some kind of supplies for the Wookies, though she had no idea what that could be. She figured being a padawan that she'd better not go nosing around in there. As she was about to leave, she noticed a banged up droid in the back of the room. It was deactivated, its photoreceptors off, and in a standing, but hunched over position. Masasha turned the droid on, and its photoreceptors radiated a red color.

The droid whirred to life. "Greeting: Hello organic sentient. I am an HK series droid. How may I be of assistance?"

"An HK series droid? Aren't you a line of Assassin droids?" She asked cautiously.

"Answer: It is true my series is commonly assassination droids, yes. I have however been reprogrammed to serve the Jedi by serving as a training droid of sorts. It seems my programming is being put to waste training young Jedi initiates unfortunately Master. Would you like to spar?"

"Interesting. And how could a droid pose any threat to a Jedi? Even one untrained in the Force? That sniper rifle of yours won't work against my lightsaber at close range."

"Statement: Oh Master, do not insult my combat abilities. As I said, I have been reprogrammed to use your Jedi weapon, the lightsaber, in addition to my rifle. Defeating padawans in sparring matches, however does not have the same thrill as stalking prey out in the field."

"Wait, I don't want to stalk any prey right now. I just want a sparring match. And why do you call me master?"

"Statement: Why because you reactivated me. Unfortunately your Jedi council made me the tool of some young Jedi instead of using me to my full potential. The waste of efficiency is unsightly and disgusting. However, my programming inhibitors do not allow me to cause lethal damage. I must serve you for the time being."

"I see. Well, I'd like a sparring match. Are you combat-worthy? Is it possible to send you after non-Jedi targets?"

"Irritated declaration: Why no master. I cannot kill any meatbags until my master frees me of the programming inhibitor that prevents me from taking a life. If you were to remove the inhibitor, then I could indeed kill anyone you need dead. This is an embarrassing situation indeed."

"Well, no killing anyone just yet. I might be able to free you of the behavior inhibitor. But having an assassination droid walking around the ship determined to kill me isn't the best course of action."

"Dejected statement: Why master, I would not harm a hair on your head should I be freed. You may be a meatbag, but even if my inhibitor was removed, my programming will not allow me to kill my current master. Besides, it is obvious to me that you are a fine master, and that you will likely be getting into situations that require violence as a means of solving them. My weapons are at your service."

"I see. Just a sparring match for now. I'll grab this training lightsaber, and we'll spar. No lethal blows, do you understand?"

"Of course master. I will show you my advanced Jedi arts lightsaber combat skills."

The two sparred. Masasha noted he was only using the Shii-cho. The simplest form of lightsaber combat. She was in her Ataruu form, fighting with acrobatic leaps. She was surprised that the droid executed the form perfectly. Funny thing was, that the more the duel progressed, the more it seemed to anticipate her moves. She tried some unpredictable moves, however the droid continued to execute the parries in perfect timing, taking note of each of her tricks and remembering her fighting style. Before she knew it, she lie on her back without the training lightsaber, and the droid pointed his blade at her neck.

"Compliment: Very good Master. Your form is quite efficient, but lacks character. You need to adapt to the situation and learn your opponent's weaknesses."

Masasha hated to be berated by a droid. "You're sturdier than you look. Perhaps we could try again later when I'm under less stress."

Then Masasha felt the ship drop out of hyperspace. She ran to join Zaaka in the cockpit.

"There it is. The Kashyyyk system. Strap in." Zaaka said.

Masasha did as instructed. She noticed a blip on the scanner. Another ship of some kind. Probably a cargo ship delivering actual supplies to the Wookies. But it got closer on the scanner. It was closing with rapid pace, and Masasha felt uneasy. She could feel in the Force something was wrong. She saw the ship they were in burning in a jungle.

Then they felt it. The incoming ship had fired a shot and the ship shook violently.

"Master, what was that?" Masasha asked.

"That was the port stabilizer. We're going to have to land on this closer planet for repairs. We'll be going down before we can make it to Kashyyyk."

"Who fired at us?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but they aren't friendly. That does not look like any kind of ship I've seen the Empire use. Might be pirates."

 _Pirates._ Masasha said the word in her head. She was only recently a padawan, and her first assignment with her new master involved pirates. The ship was losing speed fast. As they headed to the closer of the two planets, the ship that shot at them came around for a second pass. Masasha desperately took the gun controls and fired back. The first few shots missed as the other ship continued to fire. Finally, she lined up a perfect shot and the opposing ship was nothing more than a glowing explosion.

"So much for questioning them as to why they were firing at us. There's nothing left." Zaaka said in a quiet tone.

"Sorry Master. I only meant to cripple the vessel, or keep it from shooting us down at least."

"No, you did the right thing. We're coming in hotter than I'd like. The stabilizer is in bad shape. We won't be making a smooth landing."

Masasha didn't know what that meant, but she was fairly certain she wasn't ready to die yet. She strapped in and buried herself in the Force, trying to guide the ship down gently. She hadn't tried this before, but she knew this was a matter of survival. She glanced over to see Zaaka doing the same thing. Or so she thought anyways. The ship changed course to avoid a densely jungled area. They were still going to crash. But at least their chances of survival crashing into less trees would increase. The ship, burning as it came down, crashed into a river in the middle of the jungle. The force from the crash caused Masasha's head to slam into the control panel in front of her, and everything went dark and silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Into the Darkness

Masasha's head felt like it had been ripped in half. She realized she had been lying on a very soft, moist surface. She sat up and tried to piece together where she was. Jungle all around her in all directions is all she could see, but a smoldering starship lie half buried in the swampy mud of the jungle floor. It hit her that her master Zaaka had been on the ship the last she remembered. She tried to get up and search the ship, but was sat back down by an arm from behind.

"Warning: Master, the ship is a very hostile environment for meatbags as yourself right now. I would advise you to stay here seeing as the ship is no longer salvageable."

"My master was inside the ship when we crashed. She might still be inside. If so, I need to rescue her."

"Statement: No master, even if she were still aboard the ship, there is a zero percent chance she is still alive. The ship has been burning like that for several hours."

"Then how did I get out alive?" Masasha asked.

"Explanation: Why, I rescued you myself master. The pilot I believe managed to find her own escape route by jumping out the exit ramp shortly before the crash."

"Why did you rescue me from the crash?"

"Statement: Do not think that I have gotten 'soft' as you meatbags would say. I desire as much as you do to leave this planet. However, with my behavioral inhibitor still active, I would not be able to inflict lethal damage to hostile meatbags. You, however possess the ability to free me, and you need a high-quality assassin droid to aid you in your escape, master. So we need each other it would seem."

"Right, and once I remove your behavioral inhibitor, what's going to keep you from shooting me right here?" Masasha asked skeptically.

"Correction: Master, I am incapable of inflicting damage on my current master, that being you, until he or she dies. I am your loyal assassin droid, ready to terminate any meatbag you request of me."

"Well then, we might need an assassin droid to get off this planet, whatever it is. Let me get to work on you right away." Masasha said, as she approached the HK-51 series droid.

Masasha began working on removing the inhibitor. She had a lot of practice fixing up the academy's droids for her father, who thought she would need the skill of computer use out in the field. She was able to remove the inhibitor, a small program inside HK's behavioral core, which kept him from killing any Jedi during training.

"There you are. Now, I need shelter, and it's beginning to get dark. We'll have to search for my master tomorrow." She said.

"Of course master. I already found a suitable location inside a large tree to the south. I will lead you there master." HK said as he grabbed his sniper rifle.

The two of them walked to the large tree. Masasha found it to suit just well for the night anyways. She was hoping there was a settlement nearby and hoping she and her master could get to Kashyyyk tomorrow. She lie down inside the large tree and tried to get some sleep. HK grabbed his sniper rifle and watched out for anything that might be harmful. Masasha was glad she had an assassin droid looking out for her. She could sleep mostly peacefully, knowing she'd at least be alerted if anything got close. Of course, HK wasn't perfect, and he could make mistakes. Even at her young age, and lack of training, she knew well enough to know whoever shot them down could have tracked her here. So she slept clutching her lightsaber in case of attack.

The next morning she awoke to the smell of something roasting in front of her. It was broad daylight now, and there was a small fire going, roasting what appeared to be some kind of bird. HK sat watch, sniper rifle raised and ready, as if he were expecting an army to appear from behind the trees.

"HK, what is all this?" Masasha asked, half asleep still.

"I brought you breakfast so you can have full strength to be able to fight off this planet if need be."

"I appreciate it. Thanks." Masasha said, surprised that she had something to eat. She wasn't prepared for wilderness living, at least, not for an extended period of time.

After breakfast, the two set out on foot in the opposite direction the ship had been heading, hoping to find some trace of Master Zaaka. The jungle was thick and filled with predators. HK dispatched some along the way. Masasha handled the brush with her lightsaber. It was slow going. She spent most of the time watching the ground, avoiding roots, and other smaller predators that lie under the dense foliage. Finding anyone in this swamp without knowing where to look seemed impossible. Even with HK's scanners, they would have a difficult time locating Master Zaaka. Suddenly, the Force told her something about a certain spot she was standing in. She could see her master clearly, smiling at her. She blinked and it all went away.

"She's been here recently HK. I can feel it."

"My scanners pick up negative on your master in this area. If she were here, she is long gone from this spot."

"She's got to be around here somewhere. Stay close. We'll find her and get off this planet as soon as we can."

As Masasha was saying this, a shot came from deep within the jungle. HK had already aimed his blaster and fired a shot before Masasha could even activate her lightsaber. Several lizard-like sentients came out from the brush and ambushed them. One fell immediately to HK's headshot. Masasha was panicked. She'd never fought a battle like this in her life, but now it was survival time. She instinctively charged one, and deflected a blaster shot aimed right for her. It bounced off into a tree. She got close enough to strike, but the lizard-like sentient pulled out a small vibroblade. Masasha used her lightsaber training, and engaged in a surprising low-high attack, cutting off the head of her attacker. She looked over at HK, who by now had three corpses lying smoking in front of him.

"Declaration: These Trandoshans are dead. I believe they have been trailing us for some time. Most likely a scout team. I jammed their transmissions before they attacked. We are safe for the moment. Your master however, I feel is in considerable danger."


End file.
